


Strings

by GypseyRay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nothing is explicitly stated but just to be safe it is tagged, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypseyRay/pseuds/GypseyRay
Summary: Heartstrings they call them, strings that connect one to their soulmate. They are denied by most, invisible to nearly all, but still some believe because some see, he sees.





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rasiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/gifts).



> Inspired by this beautiful fanfiction: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327307 ❤

There are legends that all people, man and woman alike, are connected by invisible strings that are meant to lead them to their love, their soulmate. Many call these strings a myth, no more real than White Walkers but just as the Walkers are real so are the strings, though only a few are given the gift to see such strings.

Theon remembers the first time he saw the strings. He was five and his brother had snuck out to see a peasant girl, a bright red string connecting them. He knew he should have told his father of his brother’s actions but then he would have to reveal the strings and he feared what his father might say and so, he stayed quiet.

The rebellion came and with it, death. Theon thought there could be nothing worst then losing his brothers, then being forced out of his home, but as he boarded the boat he saw her, the peasant girl, her red string dulled grey. At only ten he had seen heartbreak and he refused to ever see it again.

Winterfell was cold, dark, and so far from the sea that Theo thought he may burst yet the closer he got to the city the calmer he felt. He thought nothing of it, until he came face to face with his new foster family and saw the bright red string on the elder Stark girl, a string leading straight to him. It was like having the wind taken from him and thrust back in all at once.

Years passed and the little girl turned into a young woman but yet Theon never told her. At first he told himself he didn’t need her, finding solace in the arms of every and any woman he could, but soon he realized it was more than that. She dreamed of a prince coming to save her, a love story like no other, and she was sure it was to be with Joffrey Baratheon. He would not refuse his soulmate her greatest wish, even if it broke his heart to see her go.

If he could not have Sansa then he wanted no Stark, he knew he was wrong and his betrayal was unforgivable. He deserved what he got at the hands of Bolton, he deserved everything for he has betrayed not only his friend, his family, but he had betrayed her.

The string appeared once again and Reek knew she was near, he wanted to rush to her but he knew he could not. Master would not like that, master might hurt her… he could not let that happen. Oh how he wished he had stopped that from happening.

He watched as his master hurt her, as master drained the light from her eyes and destroyed her smile, he watched her heart break every day, his breaking along with it. Reek could do nothing, Reek was no one…

Reek was dead and Theon, Theon was alive once more, though not the same. He had escaped, given her back her freedom, but he still allowed her to hurt and for that he could never forgive himself. He left her once again, she was better off without him, she deserved better than a man who was no longer a man.

Years would pass once again before Theon would see Sansa again, during a peace meeting between their lands. The war was over, there would be peace but for Theon there would be no true peace, he could never forgive himself, he could not look at her and see her pain once again… yet he could not stop himself. He looked at her, the string between them as strong as ever, and saw not pain but hope, hope directed toward him. She had hope, for him…

A marriage, between him and Sansa, he was told there would be a marriage, peace would be achieved through their marriage but he could not, he could see her trapped again. He told her such, begged her to tell her cousin that she would not, but she refused to do such. Sansa sought only companionship, not sex, not children, but a friend, a lover who would love her without needing to touch her. Theon could be that companion, he would be that companion, because she was now his and he had always been hers.


End file.
